Arias, Duets and Romance
by iloveromance
Summary: Although I absolutely LOVE the original episode, this is my dreamy, alternate version of "First Date". Niles and Daphne find it hard to admit or deny their feelings for one another.
1. Chapter 1

"Morning, Daphne."

Daphne gasped; her heart racing from the sudden shock.

"Oh, Dr. Crane! You startled me!"

"I'm sorry." Frasier said. "I thought you saw me come in."

Daphne smiled; her cheeks filling with color. "Must have been deep in me thoughts again. I'll get breakfast on

the table right away."

"No rush. Just take your time." Frasier said.

Daphne couldn't help but notice that Frasier watching her. "Something wrong, Dr. Crane?"

"I'm sorry if I was staring." Frasier said.

"It's quite all right. Rather flattering actually." Daphne said.

"Not to mention _rude!_" Frasier said.

"Oh, I don't think so." Daphne said. "Not if you find interest in what you're starin' at. Find me interesting, do you?"

"Well, I-."

"It's fine. A bit unusual, since I don't get many stares these days."

Frasier smiled. "Actually I was going to mention how happy you seem this morning."

"And what makes you say that?" Daphne asked, amazed that he'd even noticed.

"Well for starters you were humming _Heart and Soul_ when I walked in."

Daphne's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Oh. I'm sorry, Dr. Crane! Won't happen again."

"No need to apologize. It's a beautiful song! I used to love to play it on the piano when I was a boy. Niles and I

would sit in front of the piano, our fingers poised on the keys..."

_Niles..._

Daphne's heart warmed, just thinking about him. She closed her eyes, remembering the events of the previous

evening.

_It was the most romantic night of her life..._


	2. Chapter 2

She'd been thrilled when Niles told her that he'd fallen in love with Phyllis, because she knew he'd been hurting

badly after his marriage crumbled, no matter how much he tried to deny it. She cared for him and wanted so

much for him to be happy again.

Still she couldn't ignore the annoying jealous feeling that settled in her chest.

At his apartment, she'd done her best to create a romantic atmosphere and it certainly had worked. When Niles

came down the stairs wearing his navy blazer and khaki pants, he looked so handsome that it took her breath

away.

He must have been incredibly nervous because she couldn't believe that he hadn't even started dinner!

As they stood in the kitchen chopping vegetables, she couldn't help but smile when Niles laughed nervously (a

trait she'd always found adorable!) and pointed out that they were chopping in rhythm.

She had absolutely no idea what came over her when she started humming; her heart warming when Niles

started singing "Heart and Soul".

They sang together, harmonizing the first verse. She'd never really thought of herself as a singer, but Niles'

voice made up for her shortcomings, and they complimented each other beautifully...

"_Madly... because you held me tight... and stole a kiss in the night..."_

He started in on the second verse, but then stopped suddenly, staring into her eyes.

She swallowed hard, her face slowly moving toward his.

"Niles..." she breathed, realizing that it was probably wrong to address him so informally without asking.

"Yes, Daphne?"

He was so close to her now; she could feel his breath on her face as they moved closer and closer to each

other...

Their lips touched; a soft caressing kiss. His hand went around her neck and she closed her eyes; her emotions

spinning out of control...

How she longed for this moment...

"Wait!" she said abruptly breaking off the kiss.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She turned away from him, touching her lips with her hand. "Oh God... I'm sorry."

"I'm not." He said, causing her to whirl around to face him.

She couldn't have heard him right, could she?

"I-I don't know where that came from. Here we are making dinner for the woman you're in love with and I..."

He stared at her intently, as though wanting her to continue.

As she peered into his gorgeous eyes, she felt her face moving closer and closer to his.

"I-I just don't know what came over me. Maybe it was the song."

"Maybe..." He said making no effort to move away from her.

She closed her eyes, her mouth just inches from his. "This isn't right. We shouldn't be..."

The doorbell rang, startling them apart and she could feel her face burning.

"Oh damn..." Niles said. "Who could that be?"

Daphne couldn't help but smile. "Well, it's probably Phyllis."

Niles turned to her in surprise. "Who?"

_Wow... he really __**was**__ nervous!_

"Phyllis? The woman you're in love with?"

"Oh, right! Phyllis!" Niles said, his voice strangely disappointed... or what that her imagination as well?

She gazed into his eyes, wanting desperately to kiss him again.

The doorbell rang again.

"I guess I'd better answer that." Niles said.

"Yeah... you don't want to keep Phyllis waiting." Daphne said, fighting a strange urge to cry.

Alone in the kitchen, she tried to keep herself busy by making sure everything was perfect. After all, Niles

deserved it.

But she couldn't help thinking about the kiss they shared... and how she longed for so many more...


	3. Chapter 3

"Please don't be Frasier... Please don't be Frasier..." Niles sang as he walked to the door, praying that whoever

it was would go away. After all, he wasn't really expecting anyone.

His hand shook as he opened the door, stunned when he noticed the plain-looking woman standing before him.

"Phyllis..."

_What were the odds?_

His nosy neighbor barged into the doorway, her starchy designer suit scratching loudly as she walked.

"Niles, darling! I'm so relieved that you're home!" she drawled in that phony southern accent he hated so much.

She must have learned it from watching too many episodes of _Dallas_.

"Nice to see you too, Phyllis." Niles said, tilting his head back in case of a sudden nosebleed.

"I simply must speak with you about joining the association!"

Before he could protest, she barged into the living room and pushed her way past him.

"Well, I really can't talk right now because..."

"Oh nonsense!" she said. "We'll just sit down and have a nice discussion and-do you have any tea?"

"No." He said a little too quickly, praying that his abruptness would make her mad enough to leave.

Unfortunately she barely noticed.

"Oh... well, how about coffee?"

"Nope, fresh out. Sorry." He said, staring at the kitchen door.

Daphne was standing on the other side, slaving away at a romantic meal for Niles and his non-existent date.

He just couldn't leave her alone...

Lying to her was bad enough.

He returned his attention to Phyllis. "Um, actually, I..."

_Come on, Niles, you can do this. Just tell her the truth... Anything to get her out of here! Daphne's waiting..._

"Niles, you must consider running for President!" Phyllis said. "You'd be perfect, what with your being a

psychotic and all..."

Wait... She actually thought he was _psychotic_?

"I think you mean, _psychiatrist_..." He corrected, not really caring what she meant.

She laughed shrilly, causing his ears to ring. "Oh, how silly of me! Niles, you really-."

"Phyllis, you need to leave." He said, surprising himself with the words.

She appeared taken aback. "I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me. I have company and I... I need you to leave."

He smiled in spite of himself. Frasier would be proud of his little brother's sudden assertiveness.

"Oh, I see..." She said rising from the sofa in one fluid motion.

"Great!" He said, noticing her appalled look when he smiled with relief.

She walked to the door and turned to him. "Well, I hope you'll consider-."

"Absolutely! I'll consider it." He said, practically shoving her out the door into the hallway. "Goodbye Phyllis."

Filled with relief, he stood in the empty living room, looking around in amazement at the romantic atmosphere.

Candles, wine, the heavenly aroma coming from the kitchen...

It almost made him feel guilty.

Daphne had gone to so much trouble... and all for him.

At that moment he loved her more than he ever thought possible.

If only that feeling was mutual...


	4. Chapter 4

He sighed deeply and returned to the kitchen where he found Daphne putting the finishing touches on a

gorgeous salad.

"That looks wonderful." He said, causing her to whirl around in surprise.

"Dr. Crane, what are you doing in here? I thought you'd be sharing a glass of your best wine with Phyllis by

now." She said.

Nervously, he tugged at his tie.

"Well I..."

Daphne smiled. "Right. I see. Well I'll just get me things and be out of your way. Dinner's all ready, so all you have to do is open-."

"Phyllis isn't here. She-she left." He said.

"Daphne's eyes widened in surprise. "She _left_? What happened?"

He reached into his pocket, his fingers touching the Kleenex he'd put there in case of a sudden nosebleed.

"Oh well..." He took a deep breath. "I guess she didn't share my affections for her."

Her expression turned to disappointment... ...or was that sadness he was seeing in her eyes?

"How could she do this to you?" She cried.

He turned to her, blinking in surprise. "What?"

"She's broken your heart, Dr. Crane! I can see it on your face!"

"Well, I..."

To his complete surprise, she pulled him into her arms and held him close.

"What a horrible thing to do to someone! And after you confessed your love to her!"

Dizziness set in when he caught a whiff of her hair, and he held her even closer.

"I'm so sorry, Niles!" She said, her voice actually breaking.

He felt terrible, but he couldn't tell her the truth.

Not now...

Instead, he risked another nosebleed by playing along.

"It hurts, but I'm sure the pain will diminish in time."

He grabbed the Kleenex and held it over his nose, hoping she wouldn't notice. When he sniffled, she gently

rubbed his back.

"How could she do this to you? I simply can't imagine a woman breakin' the heart of someone as sweet as you!

I'm so sorry!"

"I'm feeling much better now." He said.

"Oh..." She said softly.

Unexpectedly,

she pulled out of his arms and wiped her eyes.

She'd been _crying_?

"Daphne, I didn't mean to get you so upset." Niles said, unable to resist brushing a tear from her cheek.

She smiled through her tears. "Don't worry about me, Dr. Crane. I always get this way at a sad love story. I

was always drivin' me brothers crazy with me ridiculous romantic fantasies when I was a girl. They always said I

had me head in the clouds... and they were probably right."

"So... now what should we do?"

"Well, I suppose you don't want reminders of the evening starin' you in the face, so why don't I just put this

dinner back in the fridge? I'm sure they will make nice leftovers for you during the week."

"No." he said, startling her.

"Oh... Well, all right. I completely understand. I'll just get me things and leave you alone. I'll tell your brother to

call and check on you, just in case."

She grabbed her purse and headed for the door, but he reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Daphne, wait."

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

"Well, seeing that you've gone to all of this trouble and all..."

She swallowed hard.

"Yes?"

"Would you... please join me for dinner?"

"Dr. Crane..." She said, clearly touched by the small gesture. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He said, feeling more confident than he'd felt in a long time.

"Oh, well... I'd love to."

She laid her purse on the sofa and walked over to the table, smiling when he pulled the chair out for her.

"Thank you, Dr. Crane."

He poured two glasses of wine, and turned on a soft, romantic tune.

"I love this aria." She sighed. "It's so romantic."

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" He agreed, wanting to tell her that she was even more so.

She smiled at him and held up her glass. "Here's to us." She said.

Niles felt his heartbeat increase.

If this was a dream, he hoped he never woke up.


	5. Chapter 5

"This is a lovely meal, Dr. Crane." Daphne sighed, taking another bite of her food.

"You deserve all the credit." Niles said.

Daphne looked up at him in surprise. "Dr. Crane, have you already forgotten that we worked on it together?"

Niles grinned sheepishly. Was she kidding? He'd never forget that moment in the kitchen as long as he lived!

Singing that romantic song together?

And that kiss!

His mouth still tingled with the memory of her lips on his.

The thought that _she_ had been the one to kiss _him_ made his head spin.

Or maybe it was the wine...

"Something wrong, Dr. Crane?"

The sound of his name jolted him back to reality.

"I'm sorry... What?"

Daphne smiled. "I was askin' how you were enjoyin' your meal."

"Oh, it's wonderful!" Niles said, taking a bite but barely tasting the food.

She glanced down at his plate. "You haven't eaten much."

He followed her gaze to his barely touched plate. "I'm trying to savor it by eating slowly."

"You can't fool me, Dr. Crane." Daphne said with a smile.

His eyes widened. Could it be possible?

He opened his mouth to speak.

"Daphne, I-."

"I understand, Dr. Crane. Not eatin' because of a broken heart. Unfortunately whenever I've had me heart

broken, it's the complete opposite. I just eat meself silly until I'm as big as a house. Kind of ironic since it makes

me completely unattractive."

Niles couldn't help noticing the pain in her eyes.

_If there was ever a moment to say something, it was now._

He reached over and took her hand. "It would be impossible for anyone to find you unattractive, Daphne. You're

beautiful and you deserve all the happiness in the world. Someone who will love you the way you deserve to

be loved, and I..."

His voice trailed away but the unspoken words resounded in his head.

_Damn, why couldn't he continue?_

To his surprise, she smiled and squeezed his hand in silent understanding.

"Oh Dr. Crane... I feel the same way about you!"

The comment stunned him and he looked into her eyes, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Y-You do?"

_After all this time could she really be saying-_

"Of course! I wish the same for you! Me psychic powers are tellin' me that the woman you were meant to be

with isn't very far away." Daphne said.

_Try right across the table._

He sighed, wishing so badly that he could tell her how he really felt.

Daphne looked around the room, her eyes transfixed on the candles and flowers that were placed around the

apartment.

"It's quite romantic, isn't it?"

"Yes, you did a wonderful job in creating the perfect atmosphere." Niles said.

"Reminds me of somethin' I read in one of me romance novels. The hero was madly in love with a woman who

worked for his father, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her. Saddest thing me ever heard; bein' in love with

someone and not bein' able to tell them. If someone ever loved me like that, I'd want to know right away!"

Niles dropped his fork mid-bite as a wave of dizziness set in.

Daphne rose from the table and stared at him in alarm. "Dr. Crane, what's wrong?"

When he didn't answer she ran into the kitchen returning seconds later with a wet cloth.

Seconds later he could see her blurry image smiling at him as she gently blotted his face with a damp cloth.

"How are you feeling now?" She asked.

"Much better, thank you, Daphne. Would you like some more wine?"

"I'd love some." She said as she returned to her chair and held up her glass.

He poured her wine then poured some for himself. The glass shook in his hand as he put it to his lips and drank

it in one gulp, not caring about how the sudden rush of alcohol might affect him.

When their eyes met across the table, she smiled so sweetly that he almost spilled his wine.

The aria ended and the CD player hummed, filling the room with a slow, sensuous melody. It was an old

romantic pop song; one that Niles would never listen to in a million years.

How in the world had this _noise_ found its way into his CD player?

No doubt it was Linda, his housekeeper, and one of her silly jokes. She was forever trying to persuade Niles to

expand his tastes in music.

He'd fix her! How dare she ruin this perfect evening!

He was mere seconds away from rising out of his chair to change the CD, when he noticed the dreamy look on

Daphne's face.

"Oh I love this song." She sighed. "Me father and mother used to listen to this all the time when I was a girl. I

always thought it was the most romantic song!"

His heart beat faster as he stared into her eyes.

"Daphne, would you like to dance?"

She blushed slightly. "Yes, Dr. Crane. I'd like that very much."


	6. Chapter 6

Niles' throat went dry and he poured himself another glass of wine, drinking it even faster than he had drunk

the previous glass.

"Careful, Dr. Crane." Daphne said. "That alcohol's likely to go right to your head and you'll definitely be feelin'

worse for wear come mornin'!"

She gently took the glass from him and sat it on the table. As she led him over to the antique rug and slipped

her arms around his waist, the room began to spin.

He was pretty sure it didn't have anything to do with the wine.

He took her hand, lacing his fingers through hers. His arm went around her back as she willfully moved closer to

him.

Before he realized what was happening, they were moving slowly to the song.

It was a state of bliss he was sure that no man on earth had ever encountered before. Her head was cradled

against his shoulder and when she began to sing along to the music, he was sure he'd wake up from this

dream any moment.

But when he opened his eyes, he found himself in the same hypnotic state.

If this was Heaven on earth, he couldn't even begin to fathom what the real Heaven must be like.

It was several minutes later when he realized that a new song had begun; a slow, romantic ballad by Frank

Sinatra.

Definitely not his type of music. Not Marta's either and he couldn't help but wonder where it had come from.

Perhaps another one of her pranks.

Sinatra sung on about finding the perfect woman and never letting her go.

"These are the most beautiful lyrics I ever heard in me life." Daphne sighed.

She was so close to him now that he could smell her hair, the fragrance sending him into a hypnotic state.

When she rested her cheek against his, he could feel his knees begin to weaken.

His heart was beating so rapidly, he was sure that she could hear it.

"Daphne, I-."

"Yes, Dr. Crane?"

His mind reeled. Amazingly he couldn't remember what he wanted to say.

_Come on, Niles, think!_

Slowly he tilted his head to look at her, wondering how it was possible that she'd grown even more beautiful

within the last few hours.

When their eyes locked, he swallowed hard and forced himself to speak.

"I love you, Daphne."


	7. Chapter 7

The room became so quiet that he could hear the gentle ticking of the clock that sat on his mantle.

Daphne pulled out of his arms and stared at him, causing a momentary state of alarm.

Damn, what had he done?

The night had gone perfectly, even better than he'd anticipated; the duet in the kitchen, the kisses, dinner,

dancing...

It was all about to come crashing down.

He looked way momentarily and when he returned his gaze to her, he could see tears glistening on her cheeks.

"Oh God... I've hurt you, haven't I? Hurt or offended... or appalled you..."

"No..." She said, the word coming out in a whisper.

"Daphne I-."

She kissed him over and over; sending his senses spiraling out of control as he returned her affection with

every ounce of passion he'd built up inside.

Each time he thought the kisses were over, they began again.

For a second he had no idea where he was or what had just happened.

He only knew that he was the happiest man on the planet.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well, I suppose we should get these dishes cleaned up." Daphne said, pulling out of his arms.

"Here, let me help you." Niles said. He grabbed the plates and hurried to catch up with her.

"I'll just get this mess cleaned up and then I'll be out of your way." Daphne said, her voice quivering.

"Daphne, you really don't have to go to all this trouble." Niles said, hurrying to follow her into the kitchen.

"Now, Dr. Crane, I can't leave your lovely home in this state of disarray. What would your brother and father

think?"

"It's fine. Linda will be more than happy to take care of it." Niles said.

"Well, okay. If you're sure."

Daphne looked at her watch and gasped in surprise. "Oh my! I had no idea it was gettin' so late! I'd best be

headin' back to your father."

"Now?"

Daphne grinned and kissed him softly on the lips.

It was a miracle that the plates he was holding didn't crash to the floor.

He hurried into the kitchen and sat the dishes next to the sink and when he turned around he saw her smiling

at him.

"Dr. Crane, you weren't expectin' me to stay all night, were you?"

It was the first time he'd ever been truly speechless.

But he didn't dare say what he was thinking.

"Why Dr. Crane! I've never seen you blush so much before!" Daphne laughed.

"Well, I-."

"Mr. Crane and your brother will send out a search party if I don't get home soon." Daphne said.

"I'll drive you." He said, scrambling to find his car keys.

"No need to go to so much trouble." Daphne said. "I can take get home on me own."

Reluctantly he watched as she grabbed her purse and headed for the door.

"Thank you, Daphne." He said, unable to tear his gaze away from her face.

"You're welcome; Dr. Crane, but I really should be thankin' you."

He stared at her in astonishment.

"_Me_? Why in the _world _would you be thanking-."

His breath caught in his throat when he was silenced with kisses; kisses that slowly grew sweeter and

sweeter.

When the kisses ended moments later, he barely heard her say goodnight and close the door behind her.

Alone in the apartment, he walked over to the CD player and removed the CD containing the songs that

Daphne loved so much.

Sure enough, written in black marker on the front of the CD was the name of his housekeeper;

_Linda._

Niles took a sip of his wine and smiled.

He simply must remember to give Linda a raise.


	9. Chapter 9

"That was a delicious meal, Daphne." Frasier said as he laid his fork on the empty plate.

"Oh, thank you, Dr. Crane." Daphne said, touched by the compliment. "I was hopin' you'd like it."

"Well I loved it." Martin said. "I haven't enjoyed a meal that much in ages."

Daphne could feel her cheeks reddening and she laughed nervously. "Oh, well thank you, Dr. Crane. Mr. Crane."

Martin rose from the table and grabbed his cane. "Well, the game's about to start and I think I'm going to go

watch it at Duke's."

Frasier looked at his watch. "Actually I should be going, too. I have a meeting at the radio station. No telling

what they're up to now."

"Have a good time, Dr. Crane." Daphne called to him.

"Thank you Daphne. I'll try." Frasier said as he pulled on his coat. When he opened the door to leave, Daphne

ran to catch him. "Dr. Crane! Might I have a word?"

"Certainly, Daphne." Frasier said. "Dad, why don't I meet you in the lobby?"

"All right, but hurry up, will you? I'll miss the tip-off! Duke and I made a bet on the Sonics, you know!" Martin

said.

"Dad, why did you and Duke bet on the home team?" Frasier asked.

"Why not?" Martin shrugged as he walked out the door.

"Have a good time at Duke's, Mr. Crane!" Daphne called to Martin as he walked out the door.

When they were alone, Frasier smiled. "Well, Daphne. What's on your mind?"

"Dr. Crane, I'm afraid I owe you an apology."

"An apology? Whatever for?"

"For this mornin'. I'm afraid me mind was somewhere else, while you were tellin' your story about the piano. I

can assure you, it won't happen again."

"Actually I hope it does."

She narrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Frasier smiled and touched her forearm. "It's been nice, seeing you so happy. I hope it continues."

"Thank you, Dr. Crane. That means a lot to me."

When he was gone, she turned to the kitchen and began clearing the dishes from the table while singing a

familiar song.

"_The way a fool would do madly..."_

No sooner had she put the dishes into the dishwasher when the doorbell rang.

She rolled her eyes as she untied her apron and tossed it onto the counter, and then went to answer the

doorbell.

"Forget your briefcase again, Dr. Crane?" She asked as she opened the door.

Her heart skipped a beat when she realized she wasn't speaking to Frasier.

"Dr Crane..."

How was it that she hadn't noticed how incredibly handsome Niles was; dressed head to toe in a white

sweater and white pants? He'd looked wonderful last night in his blue blazer, but now...

She grabbed the side of the sofa to steady herself.

"Hello, Daphne." He said. "You certainly look beautiful this evening. Going out?"

Her cheeks burned as she glanced down at her light blue dress with tiny yellow flowers, smoothing an

imaginary wrinkle from the fabric.

"No, I just..."

"Is that a new perfume?" Niles asked sniffing her shoulder.

"Oh yes. I-it's called _Midnight Song_." She said touched that he'd noticed.

"It's simply mesmerizing." Niles said.

"Well... Thank you, Dr Crane.. I-I mean, _Niles_."

"So is Frasier home? I was hoping to discuss our latest squash game."

"I'm afraid you just missed him. He left a few minutes ago for a meeting with Roz."

"Oh, well that's too bad. But since I'm here I'll just say hello to Dad."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you again, Dr. Crane but your father's gone to Duke's to watch the Sonics game."

Daphne said.

At this news, Niles smiled, almost causing her to melt. "So, it seems that we're alone."

Her mouth curved into a smile. "So we are."

The silence between them made her heart beat faster and she couldn't help gazing out the window. She turned

to find Niles holding two glasses of champagne.

"Thank you." She said taking a glass.

She returned her attention to the window "It's a beautiful night; the sky all covered in stars like that."

"It's a beautiful view..." He replied, staring right at her. He moved closer to the window. "I don't believe I've

ever seen a sky this clear before. It's amazing."

"Would you like to take a closer look?" Daphne asked, suddenly feeling shy.

He smiled and followed her out onto the deck and they stood at the railing, staring up at the night sky.

The moon was fuller and brighter than she'd ever seen it.

"It's breathtaking." She sighed.

She took a sip of champagne. "Dr. Crane... Niles... Did you really mean it? You really do love me?"

He took the champagne glass from her and sat it aside.

Then he took in his arms...

And stole a kiss in the night...

**_The End_**


End file.
